Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom)
Knuckles the Echidna is the tritagonist in the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island and serves as the muscle of Team Sonic. Appearance Personality Knuckles is described as a "punch-first-and-keep-punching-until-you-need-a-punch-break" kind of echidna, and the best solution to a problem for him is to smash it to pieces. He is determined and strong of character, but tends to be rather cocky and get into trouble. Additionally, Knuckles has a huge ego: he clearly think that he is his team's leader and most capable member, and fancies himself very heroic, the latter of which is not entirely without reason though he can exaggerate his own recollection of his accomplishments. Knuckles is the opposite of Sonic: he is stubborn, likes to take his time and very naive. He is also not exactly intelligent, admitting himself that he is "as dumb as a rock," and is a little slow on the uptake, particularly when it comes to elaborate plans and math problems as even simplified explanations takes him a long time to process. He is also a bit goofy at times and easily distracted to the point where he is drawn to things as simple as shiny objects. Despite his tough personality though, Knuckles is a softy on the inside with some noticeable preferences in particular: he loves nature and is very loyal to his friends. Knuckles comes off as a little sensitive about his intelligence. While he accepts he is not the smartest, he takes great offense when being called stupid and will go to extreme lengths to prove otherwise. Also, when Knuckles got his team into trouble with a half-baked plan, he sunk into a depression of self-berating over his imposed stupidity (even crying about it) until his friends restored his confidence. Biography Powers and Abilities Being described as the muscle of the team, Knuckles has incredible super human strength acquired through sheer upper body workouts which lets him destroy virtually everything; he can use his power to create shock waves without damaging the environment. While he normally uses his upper body strength, Knuckles is capable of producing strong kicks. Using the spikes on his hands, Knuckles can climb along walls, across ceilings and ca scale slippery surfaces. He is also proficient burrower, digging through rock and dirt and construct earth barriers at an exceptionally fast rate. Knuckles has a high level of durability, allowing him to withstand extreme pain and physical punishment. After eating one of Dr. Eggman's evil cookies, Knuckles gained average-level intelligence, but was returned to normal after he was cured. Equipment Realationships Sonic the Hedgehog Mile "Tails" Prower Amy Rose Sticks the Badger Trivia *According to Bill Freiberger, Knuckles is the only member of his team who does not have a permanent residence. Instead, he is a wanderer who lives in nature. *Knuckles is illiterate, even though he owns reading glasses. *Knuckles claims he cannot brush his teeth or tie his shoes without aid. *Knuckles learned how to ride a bike, wrap his sports tape and count from Tails. *Knuckles can play the piano. *It is implied that Knuckles is allergic to fish saliva *Knuckles claims to have studied air conditioning and refrigerator repair, specifically from "Sonic School of Impressing the Ladies." *It has been revealed that Knuckles cannot cook. *In Sonic Boom #2, Knuckles is shown gliding through midair despite being established as incapable of this skill. According to Evan Stanley, this was because the comic staff was not told by Sega about Knuckles' inability to glide when that issue was written. *During his usually ridiculous recollections of his own endeavors, Knuckles often imagines himself with powers he has not shown in reality, including flight, ice-breath, and the dispatching of fire-balls. *In Season 2, Knuckles uses his burrowing skills in some of his fights. *Unlike his mainstream counterpart who is gullible and falls for Dr. Eggman's tricks; This incarnation of Knuckles is completely clueless to most things around him. * Although the two things that the mainstream and Boom version share in common is that they both originated from Angel Island and are the last of their kind. Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rivals Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Male Damsels Category:Pessimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Determinators Category:Gentle Giants Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Protectors Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bully Slayers Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Rescuers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Sophisticated Category:MAD Heroes Category:Deal Makers Category:Pacifists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:False Antagonist Category:Straight man Category:Egomaniacs Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Bond Creator Category:Fighter Category:Control Freaks Category:The Messiah Category:Damsel in distress Category:Wrathful Category:Misguided Category:Heartbroken Category:Merciful Category:Strategists Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Sympathetic Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Honorable Category:Honest Category:Wise Category:Remorseful Category:Arrogant Category:Warriors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Famous Category:Adventurers